HUGGLES A KANKURO STORY
by Rosesarered09
Summary: a story if i i was in naruto
1. Chapter 1

HUGGLES A NARUTO STORY Chapter 1- The pain my Rosesarered09 this is a great love story its about me if i was in naruto i wont give it up because its a good story i will be finishing The Black Parade and Lilum The Great soon luvs all of u 33333333333333

As he awoke to get ready for work, he found his brother asleep late for work...again. GAARA GET UP NOW your late again. As Gaara got up he saw his brother wear almost nothing again just a pair of tity whitys, BOYS GET DOWN HERE NOW BREAKFAST IS BEING SERVED scareamed there sister The boys looked at each other and raced down for breakfast

Meanwhile a poor girl with a older girl went into the poorhouse for their share of greul, the chef was a nice man, his name was Naruto The older girl said "Give this poor girl some greul first please"  
"Its not gruel today"  
"oh really what is it then"  
He showed her the pan filled still with bacon, eggs, and hot friesh hash browns The older girl noticed a creep that kept following her for the time past "Thank you but we dont want anything do we sis"  
"BUT BUT its good please can we take it to go"  
"sure"  
Naruto got out a plate and plastic wrap,put most of the food on the plate and wraped it up.  
The older girl took it and her sisters hand and ran out, but as they left the creep she left because followed her He was pale white had long black hair and had snake eyes he seemed scary enough with the skin but the editions just creeped her out more. "Excuse me miss" he screamed She turned around and look him strait in the eyes and passed out

OK little childern eat up said Ai Kankuro and Gaara look each other in the eye and started there daily eatting contest Temari and Ai sat on the side waiting for one of them to speak After the devourment Kankuro looked out the window. It was a rainy day and no one was allowed out unless emergeny because tennically it was a hurricane. And yet he saw a figure outside just standing there. After two minutes of staring out of the window he decied to bring the figure in. He got up put something on and went outside.

After reializing why the hokage said not to go outside he found no one there, he was right to turn around when he heard and scream. He turned back around and found the poor girl who passed out before!!!!!! As he went into the highway they lived right near, he aprooched the girl to see so many scars and a knife through her side. He ran out on the highway to see many about to hit the girl he got infront of the car. The car came to stop suddenlly and saw him standing there. Kankuro then heard the cry of the girl, she was in agginising pain he couldnt do anything though but put her in more pain so he picked her up and got in her out of the rain and brought her inside.

Thats the 1st chapter Hahahaha the secound one will be coming soon (very soon)  
Rosy 


	2. Chapter 2The Blood

HUGGLES A KANKURO STORY By Rosesarered09 OK i hope your read the first chapter its rele good and this is the supnece part Chapter 2- the blood

As we recall Kankuro found a figure and found a poor girl all beat up and was probably goin to die but anyways Kankuro opened the door and found Ai, Temari and Gaara all talking about something but they stoped when they saw him with a girl, in his arms, bleeding to death. Temari started to scream and run around trying to find the phone, Gaara just stood there while Ai in shock standing there. The girl was put on the floor, they didnt want the carpet or anything else getting stained. When they called 911 they came as soon as they could (which hopefully was not to late) as Ai examined her the girl awoke to ai looking right her eyes. The girl started to cough and she threw up blood.  
Ai said "Whats your name"  
"Wheres my sister i need her" her words becoming faint "SWEETHEART what is your name"  
"my name is Rose but where cough cough is my sister"  
"Kankuro did you find another girl out there"  
"no SHES AWAKE why didnt you tell me"  
as Rose was so confused she wanted to just die there she tryed to turn around and felt pain she saw there was a dagger in her side she of course couldnt do anything about it so she of course was frekin out. Kankuro calmed her down.  
"Is your name Rose"  
"yes"  
"i saved you ok my name is kankuro ok"  
"ok ill try to remember"  
"dont turn on your side what, happened"  
As soon as he asked the question the ambulence arivved Kankuro wanted to go with her so he did they only allowed him and Ai they were the only ones Rose talked to

As they arrived at the hospital a man outside was waiting for if they have found his "daughter" he looked very intelligente, glasses he had white long hair he was so handsome but evil at the same time. The doctors found him and told him that one of his daughters are now in emergency room the oldest was not found. As he ran in he found her in her bed with the pulse meter goin crazy in minutes shed be dead all they could do was say goodbye and nothing else, it was a sad scene for him even though as you can imagine it wasnt his daughter. There parents died many yeats ago After the girl died the so called father said "WEll time to find the next one"

Rose now arrived at the hospital docters checking off everything needed to be done while shes just sitting there scared shitless the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Meanwhile in the waiting room kankuro ai temari and gaara sat impaictinetly for differnt reasons Kankuro, because of Rose, Temari worrying about kankuro, Ai worrying about gaara, Gaara well cause he didnt have any makeup on so looked hot GAARA FANS anyways kankuro couldnt stop talking he wouldnt stfu lol. Gaara finnaly stoped him because a docter came in the room and said "Subku Kankuro and Ai"  
both Ai and Kankuro stood up and walked with the docter to find Rose awake and ok. "She will be ok so we think she is delerious though"  
"KANKURO" Rose screamed he ran to her tryed to resicte to hug because of 2 things 1. he barley knew her so it would be rele ackward 2. SHE WAS STILL BLEEDING ewwwwwwwwwwwww anyway she was dielrious she didnt know anyone but kankuro next chapter you will find out more about Rose and the realtionship with that guy who clams hes her father 


	3. Chapter 3 The Horror

HUGGLES a Kankuro story

By Rosesarered09

Chapter 3- The horror

By the time Rose got her memory back the mysterious man left for the night. The doctors' were asking her so many questions that she couldn't keep up

"Ms. Rose how old are you" one of the doctor's said

"I am 17 sir, as of last month on the 28th"

"Good Good how many siblings do you have?"

"Three sir but only 1 is living"

"What's your last name?"

"I don't really know"

"What is your sibling's name?"

"Lizzie sir"

"Ms. I think there is something you need to know"

"What happened to her"

"She……she died as of an hour ago"

"WHAT No, no she's the last one"

"I'm sorry Ms."

Screaming could be heard from the waiting room, Kankuro jumped when he heard her thinking she was in physical pain. Thinking this he jumped from his seat and ran into her room. Seeing Rose with no needles in arms but her in tears he ran to the doctor and asked "What's wrong with her"

"Her sister is dead she's an only child I'm guessing she loved her sister very much."

"You have a sister"

Rose could not speak; she was almost choking on her tears that she couldn't almost even breathe. She couldn't believe she was the last one. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want anything to happen anymore, she wanted the world stop.

The mysterious man walked into the hospital to find Gaara, Temari, and Ai sitting alone waiting for word on Rose, but they never knew that man would do something to Rose that could never be forgivable.

The man sat down next to Ai he thought was a little bit older (his age is 50) but she is 16

"Hey babe who you waiting for"

"FUCK OFF RAPIST"

"I don't mean any harm, how old are you sweetheart"

"16 SOB"

"OH I'm soooo sorry (scrasim)"

"FUCK off u mother fucking ass whole"

OK waning if u are under 16 and reading this cover your eyes until I say it's ok to read

After this the mysterious man left into the room where his so called "daughter" is, he asked the doctors to leave for a few minutes as he talks to his daughter. After they left the man started to strip while Rose was asleep. He woke her up and started to rape her. Rose meanwhile was gagged, naked and being raped at the same time, so no one could hear her screams. After the man was done he left the room with a loaded gun. Rose heard gun shots, screams and the cries of hurt people. She deiced to hide from him because maybe he will turn the tables on her. She went under her hospital bed thinking he wouldn't see her. The man came back in with the gun. He knew where to look right when he saw there was no one under the bed. He looked under the bed, grabbed her and knocked her out.

The next time Rose would wake up she would be in a nightmare. Read the Next chapter everyone with love Rosy 3333333333


End file.
